Working With Fire
by Ellixer
Summary: Sequel to my story How We Work. I don't know what I'm writing till it's done so you'll know what this story is about, around the same time I do. Feedback is gushed over, so please send it. Let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Working With Fire

Rating: M

Author: Ellixer

Pairing: X/G

Disclaimer: Characters and show are owned by Universal and others. The story is mine. I make nothing.

Note: Sequel to my story How We Work. I don't know what I'm writing till it's done so you'll know what this story is about, around the same time I do. Feedback is gushed over, so please send it. Let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it.

Screams; nothing but screams. Some in agony, some in fear, others pure heartbreak. The air feels like it's on fire, the environment around us seems to be heating up. The sky is giving off an orange red glow as ash and fire rains down from the heavens. The ground trembles beneath our feet as we scramble out of the tavern, Xena trying to keep her mother upright.

We both look up at the new mountain jutting up from the earth. Liquid fire is spewing from its mouth in every direction. It is much too close and everyone in this town will be dead in a matter of minutes.

'Xena, what's going on? There shouldn't be any volcanoes around here.' She looks around grimly, she has an idea but doesn't want to share.

'We need to get these people out of here.' I hear a whistling noise; the sound of a projectile headed right at us. A ball of fire hits the ground just feet away, exploding on impact and sending us all flying in different directions. My head bounces off the ground, and for a minute I see two of everything.

Feet are running by me in different directions, tripping and falling. One thing I know is we need to run away from the volcano, and we need to do it now. As I get back to my feet I look around. I don't see Xena or her mother, but I do see a group of girls huddled together screaming.

Another ball of fire hits the ground not far away sending bodies flying through the air, incinerating one person into nothing. I have to physically shove the girls into movement; one girl bending over to retch mid stride but I urge her on. A relative comes rushing up, grabbing one of the girls by the wrist and leading the whole group off.

I continually pick people up, dragging them if I have too, in order to get out of the path of the lava. I've lost Xena in the chaos. I want to go look for her but I know I have to get as many of these people away as possible. You can't really outrun a volcano but you sure as hell can try.

Something knocks into me from behind with enough force to send my body skidding along the ground. Dirt, rocks, and debris bite into my skin, shredding a good portion of my stomach and arms. I slowly pull myself back up, though something doesn't feel right. Pain hits me like a thousand thunderbolts as I realize my back has caught on fire.

A few panicked seconds ensue before I'm tackled to the ground. A body is pressed against my back, hands slapping at my fabric. I don't even get a chance to breath before I'm lifted over a man's shoulder, my body jostling painfully as he runs at top speed. The pain becomes too much, soon overcoming me.

Pain is what also brings me back to reality. My ears are the first senses to work as I try to get my bearings. There's a cacophony of noise ranging from talking, to crying, to screaming out in agony. I find myself face down on the ground, but I can feel hands moving about my body.

'Shh, don't move dear. You're alright.' Cyrene's voice drifts down to me.

'Xena?' The only word I can manage through clenched teeth.

'She's fine though she nearly killed herself getting all the horses out of the stables.' I hiss, my hand clench as I feel a cloth slowly pulled away from my back. 'You got burned pretty good. Right now all I can do is keep it clean. I'm sorry.' The weight of a cool cloth on my back is nearly too intolerable.

I try not to move as I finally look around me. The sky is still a mixture of black and orange. I can't see where we are but I can smell burning trees and flesh. The flesh may just be my own, but I'm sure I'm not the only one to get scorched. Somehow, my staff is still clenched firmly in my hand. That that I can even use it right now, but it brings a small sense of comfort.

Cyrene is talking to me, saying something but the words seem to be growing fainter and fainter. I'm struggling between agony and consciousness. I'd really rather not slip into unconsciousness without seeing Xena's face. I can't believe I'm just laying here.

'I've got to go help.' I mutter, trying to stand but only managing a weak push upwards. Cyrene's hands grasp my shoulders gently, urging me back down without too much struggle. 'Xena.' I'm not sure I'm actually speaking at this point. 'She'll need my help.' I feel like I'm talking to myself. The pain in my body is making my head spin, the urge to vomit becoming harder and harder to ignore. I close my eyes, hoping against all hope that all of this just goes away. Let it be a dream.

I feel a hand on my cheek, calloused fingers brushing over scrapes and gauges. It takes more effort to open my eyes than it does to breath, but slowly my eyelids manage to lift, albeit barely enough to see out of.

'Xena.' I can't really make out her face through my blurry eyes, but her fingers wipe away the tears that forge their way down my cheek.

'We've got to move again.' There's something pressed up against my lips, sour and tasting of cow pies. My eyes close, the strength completely gone from my body, and soon with it, my consciousness.

The scream is out of my mouth before I'm even fully awake. Panic surges through my veins as I fight off whatever is attacking me. Strong hands hold me down, increasing the burning sensation covering my body. The fire, I'm on fire. I try to move my arms, to bring them to my back to snuff out the fire. But I'm being held down and I can't imagine why someone would just let me burn. Where is Xena?

I'm screaming out her name, my head swiveling back and forth to find her, but all I can see is flames. It's eating away at me bit by bit. Frantically I continue to call out for Xena, but she never comes. My tears sizzle and evaporate with the heat of the flames. My body too, is soon consumed by the hungry fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire 2

I open my eyes to see Ephiny staring back at me. I can't imagine how long I've been asleep but the nightmares I had were constant and tormenting. My mouth feels dry and everything about me hurts. I try to move but succeed only in causing more pain to plow through my body.

'Hey, relax.' The regent says quietly.

'Where's Xena?' Ephiny looks at me a moment, she doesn't want to say. 'Tell me.'

'She had an idea who might be behind this.' Crap, why does she always do this?

'When?' I'm trying to mentally asses my injuries, but I can't distinguish one pain from another.

'What?'

'When did she leave?' Her eyes drop.

'Three days ago.'

'What?!' I shoot up into a sitting position, oblivious to the pain that is screaming at me. Ephiny looks at me startled, her eyes darting around, looking for someone to help. 'How could you let her do that?'

'What choice did we have?' She says weakly, backing towards the entrance of the hut.

'Making her stay would have been a better choice.' My adrenaline is beginning to wane, the pain creeping back on me like a wave. Looking down I see the various cuts and scrapes that mar the front of my body.

Nearly every inch of skin is covered in marks. But my back, that's what seems to hurt the most. The still air touching it feels like knives scraping across my back. I can feel where my hair has been singed; I can't imagine what I look like right now. My head is becoming light but I refuse to lie back down.

'You should lay down Gabrielle.' Ephiny yells something to the guards outside the hut then proceeds to try and pacify me. I try pushing her away, but my attempts are feeble and weak at best.

'Please Gabrielle.' Her voice is soft but firm as she crouches down in front of me. Why am I always the one that ends up near death and left behind? 'Don't worry about Xena, she'll be fine.' I can feel the tears at the corners of my eyes. She coaxes me to lie back down on my stomach, fingers delicately probing my back.

'How bad is it?' I ask, eyes squeezing shut as another jolt of pain races through me.

'You should wait for the healer.' She is trying to avoid answering.

'How bad?'

'You're going to be pretty scarred.' She whispers. Scars are nothing, as long as I can walk and move. The healer comes striding in, whispering to Ephiny before she finally addresses me.

'How are you feeling my Queen?' I can't see her, but her voice is soothing.

'Well, I'm alive.' The woman chuckles silently as I feel her presence near the bed. 'Here, drink this, it will help with the pain.' She hands Ephiny a cup. I try to lift my head a little as she lifts the liquid up to my lips. The tea spills more on my mouth and chin then goes in. I cough and sputter but try to get as much of it down as I can.

'Now this is going to hurt. I have to clean your burns.'

'You mean they aren't clean yet?' I'm dreading the pain she's about to cause.

'No we got most of it dear, but we have to clean away the dead skin.' That sounds pretty. 'I'm going to need you to hold still.' While her voice is calm and soothing, her words are inciting panic within me.

'Here.' Ephiny lifts some leather up to my mouth to bite down on. I try to focus on my breath, but as she touches me the pain destroys all sense of rational thought. Tears begin to stream down my face as my teeth bite hard into the leather. If I could I would be yelling out for Xena, not that it would matter. How could she just leave me? No, she's just doing what's right. Ephiny's trying to sooth me as best as she can, but it's useless as the pain causes me to pass out.

I can't do anything but lie here, eyes half closed while my thoughts run rampant. No word from Xena yet; I'm completely in the dark and that's a place I hate to be. Everyone insists Xena will be fine, she is the Warrior Princess after all. Why should that stop me from worrying?

No one will tell me much about what's going on. Apparently volcanoes suddenly sprung up all over Greece, lava and fire catching innocent people unaware. Cyrene tells me the sky is black with ash but that things seem to have calmed down.

'Why don't you tell me a story?' Cyrene asks, rubbing my hand.

'I don't know if I can.' I grit my teeth. I know she's trying to get me to focus on something different.

'How about when you first met Xena.' She pushes my bangs back off my forehead. I breath in deep through my nose, but leave my eyes closed as I try to concentrate.

I launch into the tale of the day I first saw Xena, when slavers had captured me and other girls of the town. It was an amazing site to see this wild woman fighting all these men, while wearing nothing but a simple white shift.

At that very moment I knew she was someone I had to follow. I knew she would lead me to the place I had been searching for. I had no idea that this is where I would end up though. Seems crazy when I really think about it.

'I love her.' I feel myself mumble. I don't know if I've finished the story or if I've even begun.

'I know you do dear.' Cyrene says softly.

'Where is she?' Why is this the only thing on my mind?

'I don't know.' Her voice sounds pained.

'She's saving the world.' I smirk at myself.

'You should sleep.' She suggests.

'Ok.' So I sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire 3

I wake up to screaming; it takes a second for me to realize it's me and why. My body feels on fire; pain is leaching into every single pore.

'Shhhhh. I'm all done.' Cyrene's voice is drifting from above me. 'I had to put some salve on the burns.' I turn my head so I can see the woman who is talking to me. This small movement causes me to grit my teeth in pain.

'Xena?' I ask, as theirs is nothing else on my mind. Cyrene looks down at me sadly.

'She sent word, everything will be fine.' She rubs my arm affectionately.

'The Gods.' I mumble, because when is it not them. I can't seem to control the anger I feel that she's left me here, but I know it's only because of the pain; the feeling will pass. Cyrene merely nods her head at me.

'You need to sleep honey, Xena will be back soon.' My head swims as waves of pain continue to wash over my body.

'Xena?' Like she can hear me.

'Shhh.'

'Xena, don't leave me.' I feel useless now, so utterly alone despite being surrounded.

'Shhh.'

'Xena, I love you.' My head is swimming, the pain in my body refusing to subside. My eyes close, refusing to attempt to stay open any longer.

'Xena, I need you.' The sound of a sniffle reaches my ears. Xena?

'I want to be with you forever.' My breathing has become shallow, and I'm only faintly aware. I feel a hand encompass mine but it doesn't feel quite like Xena's. Tears spill from my closed eyes; a mixture of pain and sadness the cause. I'm tired, so very tired.

I'm thankful I don't wake up screaming again, as my eyes slowly ease open. My surroundings are somewhat familiar; I think I'm in the Queens hut. Pain is eating away at my body, briefly I hope to die just so it will stop. The thought is fleeting and passes quickly as I spot Xena hunched over in a chair, her head resting on the bed.

'Xena.' My arm weakly reaches out across the expanse of the bed, desperately trying to touch her. I can barely manage to get my fingertips to touch her arm, but this small gesture causes her to stir. She sits up slowly, bruises and gashes cover her body just as much as they do mine. It takes seconds for her to see my hand, emotions flooding into her eyes as her head pops up.

'Gabrielle.' She gasps my name as she reaches out for me. 'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?'

'For leaving.' Her eyes briefly flit downwards in shame.

'You had to. Greater good.' I'm finding it hard to be my normal talkative self.

' Mother said..' Her fingers caress my face. 'I couldn't sit here when you're screaming out in your sleep. There was nothing I could do. I can't even touch you or hold you.' A few stray tears roll down her cheek.

'No. Did you….find out….' My throat feels dry and raspy.

'Yes.' I would try to find out more but I don't have the energy.

'Stay, please.' She gets up on the bed, laying on her stomach next to me, holding my hand in hers. 'I must look really bad huh?' I whisper, trying to smile. She squeezes my hand.

'No matter what, you're beautiful to me.' The conviction in her voice is surprising, it makes my heart ache.

'I'll be fine right?'

'Yes. You'll be swinging the staff in no time.' I try to feel as optimistic as she sounds, but I'm failing miserably and I know it shows on my face.

'Everything hurts.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' She scoots foreword, kissing my forehead softly.

'I love you.' I whisper as my eyes close.

'I love you too.'


End file.
